Etrange situation
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Lors d’une mission. Duo sauve Heero. Mais se simple geste va bouleverser leur vie. Que c’estil donc passé ? Crise de Duo, sous la menace d’Heero.
1. Problème lors d’une mission

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1 et 3x4x3.

Genre : Romance/drama.

Note : Petite fic étant complètement dégantée. Si vous vous y perdez c'est normal, moi aussi je m'y embrouille .

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Etrange situation.

Chapitre 1 : Problème lors d'une mission.

Duo :

Cette mission avait pourtant si bien commencé. Nous nous étions tout les cinq rendu à la base secrète d'OZ se trouvant au beau milieu du désert du Sahara. Quatre nous servait de guide, il faut dire qu'il est le plus qualifier que nous en matière de désert. Il nous menait sans problème au travers de la tempête de sable. Nous étions enfin arriver sur place. L'infiltration forcée pouvait commencée. En parfaite synchronisation, nous partîmes tout les cinq à l'assaut. Détruisant tout les Léo se trouvant en garde devant et à l'entour de la base Je pris la communication avec le reste du groupe :

- Ici Duo, mon côté est nettoyé. Mise en place de la phase deux de mon côté.

- Ok .Bien reçu 02. Mise en place du plan Bêta de mon côté.

- Très bien. On veuille sur Deathscythe et Wings pendant que vous allez faire tout sauter.

- On vous rejoint une fois le périmètre sécurisé.

- Ok, veuillez bien sur Deathscythe.

Heero faisait sauté la porte pendant que je le rejoignais. Une fois la porte ouverte, et il ne fallu pas longtemps au perfect soldier pour la faire céder, Heero nous guida sans problème au travers du dédale de cette base Saharienne. Il faut dire qu'il avait étudié le plan pendant des heures afin de mener à bien cette nouvelle mission. Après quelques changements de direction, Heero s'arrêta. D'un signe de la tête, il me fit comprendre que la porte se trouvant à notre droit était l'endroit que nous recherchions. Je pris un morceau de pain de C-4 dans mon sac à dos. Il ne le fallu pas longtemps pour placer le pain d'explosif et le détonateur. Nous plaçant derrière un mur afin de nous protéger des éventuelles projections, je fis sauter la charge. Le porte de résista pas. Une fois la porte ouverte, nous entrâmes tout en nous débarrassant des soldats présents. Je plaçais les explosifs, branchant les détonateurs et rejoignant Heero au milieu de la salle. C'est alors que je vis un des scientifiques de OZ viser Heero avec une arme assez bizarre. Sans vraiment réfléchir je sautais sur Heero. Le prenant dans mes bras et nous faisait tourner. C'est alors que le rayon de l'arme me frappa au beau milieu du dos. Je sentis une forte chaleur m'envelopper. J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir Quatre et Trowa entrer dans la pièce que je perdais connaissance, Heero toujours serrer contre moi.

Quatre :

Nous avions éliminé les derniers soldats ennemis se trouvant à l'extérieur de la base. Wufei montait la garde devant nos Gundam pendant que, Trowa et moi, allions chercher nos amis. Trowa avait apporté un plan de la base, c'est donc sans trop de mal que l'on trouva la salle. En entrant, je vis l'impensable, Duo tenait Heero dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous deux inconscient. Trowa neutralisa le responsable tandis que je me dirigeais vers nos amis. Heero était intact mais Duo était blessé. Il portait une trace de brûlure sur le majeur parti de son dos. Trowa pris Heero sur son dos pendant que je m'occupais du natté. Heureusement les cheveux de Duo étaient intacts. Sinon il nous aurait fait une de ses crises à son réveil. Une fois dehors nous installions nos amis contre leurs Gundam respectif qui se trouvait l'un contre l'autre. Le temps passa et la nuit tomba sur le désert. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre leur réveille. Impossible de rentrer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas de retour parmi nous. Nous ne savions pas ramener tout les Gundam, de plus Deathscythe et Wings étaient tout deux munis d'un système très complexe qui les protège. Personne sauf leur propriétaire légitime ne pouvait les piloter. Nous étions la depuis 14h et, à présent, il était 2h30 du matin.

Trowa :

Je venais prendre mon tour de garde. Quatre était assit aux côtés de nos deux amis inconscients. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher, il se leva. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite m'indiquant ainsi qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement. Je soupirai et dis :

- Vivement qu'ils reviennent à eux.

- Oui. Mais dit moi, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il soit tout les deux inconscient alors que seul Duo a été touché ?

- C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange. Seul l'avenir nous le dira, il suffit d'attendre leur réveille.

C'est alors que j'entendis un faible bruit venant des deux corps inanimé de nos amis. Me tournant vers eux je vis qu'Heero commençait à bouger. Duo ne tarda pas à remuer à son tour. Heero ouvrit les yeux. Quatre se plaça devant lui et lui dit, avec un soulagement clairement perceptible dans la voix :

- Heureux de te revoir Heero. Comment te sens-tu ?

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Ca va, par contre toi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Quatre se releva étonné avant de lui dire, tout en posant une main sur son front :

**-**Non je vais bien. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Mais non Quatre, je n'ai pas de fièvre. Et si je dis cela c'est parce que je ne suis pas Heero. Tu ne vois pas que je suis Duo.

- Euh…Tu te sens bien Heero ?

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Mais puisque te dis que je suis Duo, regarde ma natte et tu verras bien.

Il se mit à tâter son dos afin de trouver quelque chose qui n'existait pas. C'est alors qu'il essaya de voir dans son dos. Il était énervé et disait :

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)-** Shit. Elle est où ma natte, et puis sait quoi c'est vêtement ?

Etrange, Heero ne parlait jamais comme ça. Seul Duo jurait en anglais. Habituellement Heero utilisait plus tôt le japonais, sa langue maternelle. Lorsqu'il vit Duo à côtés de lui, il se figea. C'est alors que le duo se réveilla. Quatre se mis face à lui et lui dis, tout souriant :

- Alors Duo, comment vas-tu ?

**Heero (dans le corps de Duo)**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Quatre. Je m'appelle Heero et non Duo.

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi Duo. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'Heero soit dans mon corps et que moi je sois dans le sien ?

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) essaya de se relevais, mais il retomba en arrière quelque instant plus tard pour une raison qui m'échappait. Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) réussit à le rattraper. Il sourit et lui dit :

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Fait attention à mon corps Hee-chan, j'ai l'intention de le récupérer.

C'était très étrange de voir Heero sourire ainsi. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main en disant :

- Bon Duo, euh… désoler Heero mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude. Tourne toi que je soigne ton dos.

**Heero (dans le corps de Duo)**- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je ne suis pas blesser.

Je fus quelque peu troublé par le regard qu'il me lançait. Un regard froid et menaçant. Jamais je n'avais vu telle lueur dans les yeux améthyste de l'américain. Seul le cobalt des yeux d'Heero reflétait un tel éclat. Je fus heureux de voir Duo (dans le corps du japonais) prendre les choses en main. Il se plaça devant son propre corps et dit :

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Si tu es blesser. Tu ne te souvient pas, juste avant que l'on ne tombe inconscient, je me suis pris le coup à ta place.

**Heero (dans le corps de Duo)**- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien.

**Duo (dans le corps d'Heero)**- Tu ne discutes pas et tu laisses Trowa te soigner. N'oublie pas que c'est mon corps alors prend en soin.

Je vis Heero soupirer et se rasseoir docilement. D'un signe de la tête, il m'indiqua que je pouvais m'occuper de cette vilaine brûlure. Une fois la plaie enduite d'une pommade adaptée, je la recouvris d'une gaze stérile pour ensuite entourer le torse d'Heero, enfin du corps de Duo, d'une bande. Celle-ci permettait à la gaze de rester convenablement en place. Lorsque ce fut fait, Heero se leva et nous dit :

**Heero (dans le corps de Duo)**- Nous partirons aux première lueurs du jour. C'est-à-dire vers 5 h 30.

Sur ce il partit, comme à son habitude, s'isoler dans le cockpit de Wings. Duo (dans le corps du perfect soldier) se leva, s'étira et en fit de même. C'est donc tout naturellement que Quatre et moi nous nous installèrent. Quatre s'installa confortablement pour récupérer les quelques heures de son sommeil manqué, pendant que je m'installais à ses côtés pour mon tour de garde. Wufei, quand à lui, récupérer des heures de combat qui c'était écoulée il y à peu de temps.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

Je me réveillais brusquement, tirer de mon sommeil par une vive douleur au niveau du dos. La natte de ce crétin d'américain se balançait légèrement au rythme lent du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le cockpit de mon Gundam. Elle venait frotté contre le pansement fait par Trowa. Bien que le frôlement soit minime, la douleur était bien présente. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et je sus qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je redescendit et me dirigeais vers mes amis. Trowa veillait tandis que Quatre dormait paisiblement près de lui. Wufei arrivait dans notre direction. Je soupirais en voyant que ce Baka d'américain n'était pas là. Il était toujours aussi paresseux. Je me mis devant Trowa et lui dis :

**Heero (dans le corps de duo)**- Je vais réveiller l'autre Baka, occupe toi de réveiller Quatre.

- Ok.

Trowa se leva pour se mettre devant Quatre. Il s'accroupi et le réveilla doucement en lui secouant l'épaule. Je me dirigeais vers Deathscythe afin de réveiller notre joker. Une fois à hauteur du cockpit je monta et l'ouvrit. Quel étrange spectacle m'attendait. J'étais, ou plutôt mon corps était, appuyé sur l'une des parois. C'était très étrange de se voir dormir comme ça. Reprenant mes esprits, je me mis à secouer doucement mon corps. Duo ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Je descendis, il en fit de même. Je me dirigeais sans attendre vers nos amis. Lorsque je fus sur plaça, je prit la parole.

- Il est temps de rentrer. Nous nous occuperons de ce léger problème une fois en sécurité.

J'allais me retourner pour partir vers Wing, quand la voix du chinois m'arrêta :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Maxwell. C'est Yuy qui prend se genre de décision logiquement. Et de quel problème parles-tu ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant. Soupirant, je lui lançais un regard de glace, qui eux pour réaction de le faire hausser les sourcils. Je déclarai donc :

- On verra à la planque, maintenant tous à vos Gundams.

Une fois dans le cockpits de Wing, je mis le moteur en route. L'écran s'alluma pour me demander le mot de passe. Je l'entrais :

- shattered moments 1

Quelques instant après, l'écran de contrôle apparu. Mais lorsque je voulu décoller, un message d'erreur apparu. Mais que se passait-il ? J'avais revu Wing juste avant la mission et tout était en ordre, alors pourquoi maintenant. C'est alors que je compris. Wing était spécialement protégé, en plus du mot de passe, il ne répondait qu'à moi, calculant mon poids, ma silhouette et autres. Mais voila que je me retrouvais dans le corps de Duo. Avant que je ne réfléchisse à une solution, une voix s'éleva de la radio, c'était Duo (toujours dans le corps d'Heero)

- Hee-chan, y a un problème, Deathscythe me reconnaît pas dans ton corps.

Soupirant, je lui répondis en maugréant :

- Je sais, j'ai le même problème avec Wing. Descend de ton Gundam, et vient prendre ma place. Je piloterais Deathscythe pendant que tu piloteras Wing.

Sa réaction me surpris au plus au point. Il se mit à crier :

-Hors de question. JE pilote Deathscythe. C'est a moi qu'il a été confier. Et c'est moi qui en prends soin. C'est donc MOI qui le pilote.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Duo. Alors ramène toi et viens t'installer ici.

- Hors de question.

- Duo, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis je te signale que Deathscythe n'est pas entre les mains d'un étranger. Je suis capable de le piloter, comme tu es capable de piloter Wing. En plus, je te signale que moi non plus je n'apprécie pas de laisser Wing. Mais je sais que tu seras capable de le piloter.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Aucun bruit ne troublait cet instant si ce n'est la respiration lente de Duo que j'entendais à travers la radio. Il fini par dire :

- Très bine, j'arrive.

- Bien, j'arrive aussi pour prendre ta place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à bord du Gundam de Duo. C'est alors que Quatre se mis à appeler par le canal Sandrock – Deathscythe. Soupirant, je répondis :

- Qui a-t-il Quatre ?

- Pourquoi ne décolles-tu pas ?

- Duo et moi avons du échanger nos places. Nos Gundams se basant sur notre poids et notre morphologie à Duo et à moi, il a fallut échanger les place.

- Oh c'est toi Heero. Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

-Pas de problème, on décolle bientôt. Partez devant.

- Très bien.

Les autres partirent tandis que je m'étais Deathscythe en route. La radio ralliant Deathscythe et Wing s'alluma pour me laisser entre la voie de Duo :

- Heero, c'est quoi le mot de passe.

-…

- Heero…

- shattered moments 1

Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) :

Moments privilégier ? Pourquoi le mot de passe d'Heero pour entrer dans son Gundam était-il, Moments privilégier ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je posais la question qui le trottait dans l'esprit :

- Et pourquoi se mot de passe là ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Duo… !

Ça c'était prévisible ! Je lui dis alors ;

- Désoler, je n'avais pas réfléchit.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

Quelle idée avait-il en tête en me posant cette question ? Si il savait que je n'y répondrais pas, Pourquoi l'avoir posée. Enfin. Je me décidais à allumer Deathscythe. Un message me demandant le mot de passe apparu. Je pris donc contact avec Duo (toujours dans le corps d'Heero) :

- Duo, quel est le mot de passe ?

- C'est… Solo.

Ça voix c'était emplie de tristesse lorsqu'il avait prononcé se nom. Qui était-il ? Jamais Duo n'en avait parlé. De plus, ce nom n'apparaissait nul par dans son dossier. Étrange ? Je tapais se pendant le code. Deathscythe se mit en route et nous primes le chemin du retour.

1 Shattered moments moment privilégier en anglais. Pour Heero les moments passés dans Wing étaient des moments de sécurité, des moments qu'il recherche. J'ai chercher pour le trouvé celui la j'vous jure


	2. Problème de personnalité

Chapitre 2 : Problème de personnalité.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

Le trajet paru durer une éternité. Tout ce que je voulais c'était prendre une douche pour aller ensuite me reposer. La brûlure se trouvant dans mon dos me faisait souffrir, sans parler de la natte de c'est idiot d'américain qui se faisait un plaisir de se frotter dessus. Lorsque enfin, l'on arriva à l'endroit prévu. Ils nous fallu encore deux bonnes heures pour camoufler les Gundams et pour rentrer. Une fois entré, l'on se rassembla tous dans le salon. Je commençais alors le débriefing d'après mission.

- Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

- Maxwell, je repose ma question. Comment ce fait-il que tu remplaces Yuy ?

Soupirant comme jamais, je baisais les yeux. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite ma douche. Mais il est vrai que Wufei n'était pas au courant. Je repris donc :

- Wufei, je ne suis pas Duo, mais Heero. Il s'est passé lors de la mission un « léger » problème. De se faite, je me retrouve dans le corps de Duo tandis qu'il se retrouve dans mon corps. Compris ?

- … Et comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée pour l'instant, mais je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour récupérer mon corps. Je n'ai pense pas avoir la patience nécessaire pour supporter longtemps cette natte, qui s'amuse à frotter sur ma plaie. Bien, je repose ma question. Y a-t-il des dégâts ?

- Le système de vol de Nataku est endommagé.

- Les propulsions de Sandrock sont diminuées de moitié, c'est pour ça que l'on n'a pas été capable de ramener Deathscythe et Wing pendant que vous étiez inconscient.

- Tandis que je suis à cours de munitions avec Heavyarms. Plus les différents coups reçu. Mais ça c'est facilement réparable.

- Bien.

Sur ce, je partis en direction de la chambre que je partageais avec le natté. Enfin, avec Duo, puisque le natté c'était moi maintenant. Cette situation va me rendre fou.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, je prend des vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente à cette pièce. Avant que je ne rentre dans la salle d'eau, j'entends la voix de Duo venant de la chambre me dire :

- Fait attention à mes cheveux, ok ?

- Hn…

Je retrais et fermais la porte. Je mis la douche coulée avant de me déshabiller et de me débarrasser du pansement couvrant une partie de mon dos. C'est alors que la natte entre en contact avec ma brûlure. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, je m'empresse de la placer devant mon corps pour qu'elle ne m'ennuie plus. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon corps. C'est celui de Duo. À cette seule pensée, je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi ? Décidant de réfléchir à ça une autres fois, je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude. Aussitôt, je sens mes muscles se détendre. Mais de nouveau, une question me traverse l'esprit. Ce ne sont pas mes muscles mais ceux de Duo. Secouant la tête, je reprends ma tâche et me mets à détresser les cheveux ben, de mon corps ou de celui de Duo… ? Et voilà que ça recommence. Il est beau le soldat parfait, se posant des questions purement sans intérêt. Soupirant comme un beau diable, j'entreprends de shampouiner cette cascade de cheveux. Mais je me rends compte alors que quelque chose cloche. Les cheveux de Duo sentent d'ordinaire un léger parfum de lavande. Mais ici j'utilise mon shampoing. Et celui-ci sens la pêche. Que faire ? Continuer avec mon shampoing habituel ou prendre celui que Duo utilise d'ordinaire. … Mais pourquoi faut-il que je me pose ces questions sans importances ? Pestant contre moi-même, je me rince les mains avant d'attraper le shampoing de Duo et de me laver les cheveux. Une fois fais, je fini de me laver, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que ce n'est pas mon corps mais celui de Duo 1. Une fois fait, je me sèche avant de me mettre à me brosser les cheveux. Enfin, à brosser les cheveux de Duo… Je vais devenir fou… 2.

Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) :

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Heero était dans la salle de bain lorsque j'entendis juré en japonais. En entendant ses jurons, les autres arrivèrent dans la chambre juste à temps pour voir Heero (toujours et encore dans le corps de Duo) sortir de la salle de bain habillé d'un boxer, entraîne de se battre avec les longs cheveux du corps de Duo. Je (dans le corps d'Heero), me mis à rire en voyant le perfect soldier terrassé pas un simple ennemi capillaire. Après un court instant. J'arrêtai de rire, me levais, pris la brosse des mains d'Heero se trouvant dans mon corps et le fais asseoir sur le lit. Après avoir vu l'origine des injures, les autres étaient repartit un sourire aux lèvres, rigolant intérieurement du pauvre soldat parfait. Je fini par lui dire, une fois assis derrière lui :

- Arrête de t'agiter ainsi, tu vas faire plus de nœuds encore. Laisse moi faire, je pense avoir plus l'habitude que toi.

Je me mets alors à démêler patiemment tous les nœuds. Cela faisait bizarre de se voir assit. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus drôle, c'était de me brosser les cheveux moi-même, enfin, je veux dire de les brosser avec des mains qui n'étaient pas les mienne. Car bien que j'aille l'habitude de m'occuper de mes cheveux, je le faisais toujours devant un miroir, et la je me voyais assis de dos, … Soupirant, je me fixai sur ma tache, évitant un maximum de tirer en défaisant les nœuds. Après avoir lisser entièrement mes cheveux, j'entrepris de reformer une natte. Lorsque se fut fait, je repris la parole :

- Voila Heero. Tu vois, c'est plus facile quand on demande un coup de main.

A mon grand étonnement, il soupira et me répondit :

- Alors pourquoi tu n'en demandes jamais ?

- Ben, j'ai l'habitude de m'en occuper.

- C'est pour ça que tu te m'es a juré lorsque tu sors de la douche ?

- … Ben, je râle mais je m'en sort non ? Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain, mais juste avant d'y entrer, je me retournai pour dire au japonais :

- tu devrais demander à Quatre ou à Trowa pour ta plaie avant de dormir.

Sur ce, je partis prendre ma douche. Mais une fois sous le jet d'eau, je fus gêner au plus au point. J'allais devoir laver le corps de celui qui me faisait fantasmer depuis que j'avais croisé son regard. Au début c'était de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais maintenant mes sentiments avaient évolué. Soupirant, j'entrepris d'abord de me laver les cheveux, attrapant ma bouteille de shampoing. Mais avant d'en verser dans ma main, je remarquais qu'une autre bouteille était posée pas loin. Réfléchissant deux secondes, je reposais ma bouteille pour prendre la sienne. J'avais remarqué qu'il s'était lavé les cheveux avec mon shampoing. Peut-être que la même perspective l'avait frappé. Heero ne serait plus vraiment Heero si son odeur changeait. Même si pour l'instant j'étais dans son corps 3, je devais prendre les habitudes d'Heero pour qu'il reste lui-même. Si je devais pour cela changer de shampoing je le ferais. Bon maintenant que mes cheveux, enfin ses cheveux était propre, je pouvais passé au reste. Mais voila qu'au plus profond de moi je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos de m'occuper du corps d'Heero. Je me mis donc à me laver en faisait abstraction au fait que ce n'était pas mon corps. Mais c'était vraiment difficile. Mettez-vous a ma place et laver le corps de celui sur qui vous fantasmer, vous allez vous que c'est pas facile de garder son sang froid 4. Je fini par sortir de la douche et part me sécher. Une fois cela fait, je rentrais dons la chambre habiller d'un boxer avec pour mission un bon dodo. Faut dire que les cockpits des Gundams c'était pas pratique pour dormir, surtout pas très confortable. Je vis qu' Heero aussi était partit dormir. C'est donc sans faire de bruit que je pris place dans mon lit pour un voyage au pays des rêves.

Je me réveillais lentement. Un coup d'œil au réveil et je vis qu'il était 18h 30. Etant donné que nous étions rentré vers 2 h, cela voulait dire qu'il était temps de me lever si je voulais pouvoir dormir la nuit. J'enfilais donc un jogging noir avec un tee-shirt dans manche de même couleur avant de descendre. J'entrais dans la cuisine pour être accueilli par trois regard étonné et un regard neutre. Jetant un regard au autre, je fini par dire :

- Ben quoi, j'ai ma natte défaite ?

Je me mis à la chercher lorsque je me rappelai de la mission d'Hier. Jetant un regard au miroir, je fini par dire :

- Ah ouais, j'suis dans le corps d'Heero. Dit Hee-chan, tu devrais porter des vêtements comme ça plus souvent, t'es sexy. Tu verras, quand on aura repris nos corps, je vais changer ton look de vêtements.

C'est alors que j'entendis un soupir désespérer. Pendant que les autres rigolaient dans leurs barbes, je me servis un bon soda. Après l'avoir bu je me tournai vers Quatre pour lui dire :

- On mange quoi se soir Kittykat ?

-Heu…… Je ne sais pas Duo.

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

C'est vrai que la tête des trois autres pilotes étaient à se rouler part terre. C'était tout juste si ils n'avaient pas la bouche grande ouverte. Contrairement à son habitude peu bavarde, c'est Trowa qui me répondit :

- C'est juste que voir Heero réagir de cette façon, nous laisse, comment dire, sans voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Heero (dans le corps de Duo). Mais devant la mine déconfite, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Voir ma tête avec une telle expression était vraiment marrante. Mais je stoppais mon rire lorsque je rencontrais mon regard améthyste empli de colère et froid. Je déglutit tandis qu'Heero, lui, quittais la pièce.

La journée se passa sans autre incident. Les Mads étant mis au courant de notre « problème de personnalité » nous avaient laissez deux semaines pour trouvé une solution et régler le problème. Lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller dormir, je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je partageais avec Heero. Une fois entré, je le trouvais occupé devant son ordinateur. Le fait qu'il n'aie même pas lever les yeux montrait qu'il était encore fâcher contre moi. Je fermais la porte et m'approchais alors de lui avant de lui dire :

- Je suis désoler pour tantôt Heero, mais voir ta tête, enfin la mienne, avec une telle expression c'était vraiment trop marrant.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeais pas, je soupirais avant de me déshabiller et de me couché.

Heero :

Cela faisait dix minutes que Duo était venu s'excuse. Il s'était couché et, malgré le bruit que je faisais en tapant sur mon clavier, ne disait rien. Je savais pourtant que se bruit l'exaspérait. Je coupai mon ordinateur avant de me déshabiller avant de me couché. Mais avant d'éteindre la lumière, je lui dit :

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que je n'entende un « Merci », murmurer dans la nuit.

1 ça doit être difficile ça , vous vous imager devoir laver un corps qui n'est pas le votre alors que vous êtes dedans (au sens figurer et pas Heero dans le corps de Duo au sens propre puisque ici il y a q'un corps.) faite un petit effort pour laisser votre esprit pervers en sommeil

2 c'est surtout moi qui vais devenir folle , j'arrête pas de m'embrouiller TT

3 même chose qu'au 1, c'est au sens figurer et pas Heero dans le corps de Duo au sens propre puisque ici il y a q'un corps. Faite un petit effort pour laisser votre esprit pervers en sommeil je m'en doutais que se serait difficile pour des fan de Yaoi mais quand même. Mais je suis pas pire que vous puisque j'y ai pensé pour écrire la PND (petite note débile)

4 c'est juste une expression, c'est Duo qui profite du corps d'Heero et pas vous (de nouveau ranger vos esprit Yaoi pour le moment , il lui fait rien de cochon a son corps). Hentai, c'est qui m'a appeler comme ça, vous êtes pas pire que moi


	3. Menace et crise d’angoisse

Chapitre 3 : Menace et crise d'angoisse.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Duo et Heero avaient changer de corps et toujours aucune solution ne montrait le bout de son nez.

Quatre :

Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus pénibles que je n'aie connu. Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise tandis que Heero (dans le corps de Duo) essayais de le calmer. Je fini par rejoindre Trowa dans le salon. Les rires de Duo et les cris d'Heero me donnaient mal à la tête. De plus, nous avions fini de réparer les Gundams, ce qui n'arrangeaient en rien, les pitreries de Duo vu qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Me voyant arrivé en soupirant, Trowa me dit :

- Qui a-t-il Quatre ?

- Je commence à avoir mal au crâne à les entendre crier ainsi.

- Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai du mal à lire. Wufei se plaint qu'il n'arrive pas a se concentré lors de ses entraînements avec tout ses cris.

- Au fait, où est-il ?

- Partit faire un tour en ville, il essaye de se calmer.

A cette instant, un garçon au cheveux court rigolant comme jamais, passa en coup de vent dans le salon tandis qu'un autre possédant une longue natte 1 lui courait après en criant :

- Duo rend moi ça immédiatement.

Quatre et Trowa soupirèrent. Le blond prit la parole :

- Que lui a-t-il prit cette fois ?

- Il me semble que Heero courait après Duo avec une chaussette 2 et un pied nu. Il essaye sûrement de récupérer l'autre.

- Mais il n'a qu'a prendre une autre paire !

À cet instant, le garçon à la longue natte s'arrêta dans le salon sous le regard intrigué des autres. Il semblait chercher quelques choses. Trowa prit la parole :

- Tu as réussis à le rattraper ?

- Non, il a filler je ne sais où ? Celui là quand je vais l'attraper !

- Prend une autre paire de chaussette au lieu de lui courir après ainsi !

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire Quatre, mais se diable ma prit TOUTES mes chaussettes.

- Et pourquoi te faut-il des chaussettes, tu sors ?

- Oui, je dois aller chercher une pièce pour réparer mon ordinateur, il est tombé en panne hier soir.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'une de mes paires de chaussettes, ça te facilitera la tache.

- Merci Trowa.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) : 

Soupirant de soulagement à la proposition de Trowa, je partis en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire de mon meilleur ami et l'ouvris. Mais voila que le tiroir contenant les chaussettes était aussi vide. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je me mis à crier :

- Duoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Trowa arriva quelques instant après mon cri et me dit :

- pourquoi lui cries-tu après, tu n'as pas trouvé mes chaus…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'il vis son tiroir à chaussette vide. Se fut à son tour de laisser sa colère s'exprimer :

-Duooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Sur se cri, il partit m'aider à retrouver l'américain. Il nous fallut une dizaine de minutes pour le retrouver, écroulé de rire dans le cockpit de Deathscythe. Lorsque je le vis, je me mis à lui hurler dessus :

- Tu as bientôt fini avec tes blagues idiotes. Où sont nos chaussettes.

-C'est bon t'énerve pas Hee-chan, j'les ai pas mangées. Elles sont dans vos Gundams.

Le soir venu

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

J'avais fini de réparer mon portable depuis une demi heure et depuis tout se temps, Duo (dans mon corps) s'entêtais à me répéter la même phrase. C'est-à-dire… :

- Allez, t'es toujours fâché ?

Soupirant pour la énièmes fois à l'entende de cette phrase, je restai pourtant de marbre. Trowa aussi ne lui avait plus adresser la parole depuis. L'on espérait ainsi qu'il retienne la leçon. Parce qu'en plus c'était avec mon corps qu'il faisait toute ses âneries.

- Hee-chan, s'te plait, … tu m'en veux encore ?

Je vais craquer…Je pose le regard sur lui pour voir une expression que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir sur mon visage. Il me suppliait du regard, comme je l'avais fait il y a longtemps pour que les coups de mon père cesse de pleuvoir. Secouant la tête, j'éteignis mon portable avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais avant d'entrer, je me retournais vers lui pour lui dire :

- C'est bon, arrête avec ta tête de chien battu. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne recommence plus ça. Compris ?

- Oui chef.

Et il me fit un immense sourire. Je fis demi tour pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Souriant, je partis me doucher pour commencer à me laver les cheveux, enfin laver Ses cheveux. Bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avouez à Duo, prendre soin de ses cheveux me faisait vraiment plaisir. Je savais qu'il leur accordait beaucoup d'importance. J'avais réaliser, juste après ma 1er douche dans le corps de Duo, qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. J'étais attiré par lui, et pas uniquement par son corps. Parce que même maintenant, alors que j'étais moi-même dans son corps, il me faisait sourire sans le savoir. Ses mimiques, ses sourires, ses rires, le frottement de son corps contre le mien lorsqu'il me sautais dessus à l'improviste. Tout me manquait. Soupirant, je sortis de la douche pour me sécher. Je brossais sommairement les cheveux de Duo avant d'aller dormir, imitant ainsi le petit Diable du groupe.

Le lendemain matin

Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) :

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant un cri venir de la salle de bain. Quelque instant après, les autres se trouvais dans la chambre à regarder la porte de la pièce d'eau. Wufei se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'il hurle ainsi ?

- Mais rien, …

- Maxwell…

-Je te jure que j'ai rien fait Wufei.

Ce fut cet instant qu'Heero (toujours dans le corps de Duo) 3 sortit de la salle de bain. Un peigne coincé dans les cheveux. Il se mit à crier sur Duo en lui disant :

- Cette fois, je te jure que je vais les couper, j'en ai marre de ses nœuds.

Heero :

C'est vrai que j'en avais marre des nœuds. Plus je peignais et plus il y avait des nœuds. Reportant mon attention sur Duo, je vis qu'il avait fortement pâli. Il se leva précipitamment en me disant, d'une voix à la limite des sanglots :

- Please, don't cut my hair, I beg you Heero. 4

Ce qui suivit me laissa sans voix. Une larme s'échappa et ruissela lentement le long se sa joie. Il continuait à dire :

- Please, don't …. Cut … Please. 5

Pendant qu'il pleurait silencieusement, nous, nous étions sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se mettrait dans un tel état pour ça. De plus, il nous disait toujours « boys don't cry », alors pourquoi pleurait-il maintenant devant nous. Tout comme il ne parlait jamais anglais parce que ça lui rappelait son passé. Ça il nous l'avais révéler dès le début lorsque Quatre lui avait demander pourquoi il ne parlait pas anglais vu qu'il était américain .Mais il avait totalement refuser de nous dire son passé. Je m'approchai de lui et lui leva le menton pour lui dire :

- Ok, t'en fait pas je les coupe pas. Maintenant arrête de faire cette tête et va prendre ta douche.

Il ne dit rien mais obéit. Un regard vers les autres me fis comprend qu'eux aussi n'avait rien compris au comportement de Duo. Je fini par dire :

- Quatre, tu veux bien m'aider, je ne m'en sort pas avec ses cheveux.

- Pas de problème Heero.

Il fallut un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à Quatre pour défaire tous les nœuds. Duo, lui, ne mettait que dix minutes mais bon, il avait plus l'habitude. Il fini par refaire ma tresse, enfin Ma tresse, c'est celle de Duo mais bon. Tout ceci me faisait repenser à Duo en pleure. Lui qui souriait tout le temps, lui qui ne pleurais jamais, lui qui gardais l'espoir. Lorsque la natte fut refaite, Quatre prit la parole :

- Voila Heero. Tu ferais bien d'aller parler à Duo.

-Hn…

J'attendis qu'il soit sortit de la pièce pour aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, j'entrais. Je le vis assit dans la douche, les genoux serrer contre son torse 6. Je m'approchais de lui, coupais la douche et lui passa un essuie. Cela me faisait étrange de me voir pleurer ainsi. Lorsqu'il sentit la serviette contre sa peau, il sursauta et me dit en me regardant :

- Heero, … Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu ne répondais pas, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer un peu encore Duo. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Non ça va, je vais descendre déjeuner.

Lorsque l'on entra dans la cuisine, Duo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Toute la journée, il resta le même, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais je savais que quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait beau faire comme si tout allait bien, je voyais dans son regard, danser une flamme de tristesse. La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'on décida d'aller dormir.

Duo :

Le noir m'entourait tandis que j'entendais les pleurs d'un enfant. Tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Mais je la connaissais, c'était Léa. L'une des petites recueillies par Solo. Bientôt, ses pleurs ne furent plus les seuls. Regardant autour de moi je les vis tous. Mais Solo n'était pas là. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du hangar s'ouvrir et Solo entra avec dans les mains quelques pommes. Il les donna aux plus jeune, partageant le tout. Restant lui sans manger pour nous. Solo, toi notre grand frère, toi qui veillait sur nous. Tu sors du hangar. Mais tu y rentres bien vite, nous criant de partir. Les gardes arrivent. On t'obéit, on sort. Toi tu nous suis. Et encore une fois, c'est grâce à toi que l'on s'en sort. Les jours passent tandis que tu luttes pour que l'on ait tous de quoi manger. On t'aide bien sur, mais l'on n'arrive pas toujours à prendre plus qu'une pomme ou un simple fruit sur les étalages des marchants. Mais toi, tu t'arranges toujours pour rentré avec plusieurs fruits. Ces temps n'était pas clément, mais tu étais la pour nous protéger, et nous étions tous ensemble. Une grande famille, comme tu nous appelais. Mais l'hiver de cette année la fut terrible. Tu tombas malade, comme les plus petits. Et moi, je faisais tout pour t'aider. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ramener tant de nourriture que toi. Alors toi tu laissais toujours ta part à un plus petit, parce qu'il avait faim. Mais toi aussi tu avais faim, et pourtant tu nous faisais toujours passé avant toi. Quelques jours après, je t'entendis m'appeler doucement au milieu de la nuit. Tu m'as dit de veiller sur les autres, tu m'as dit de rester moi-même, tu m'as dit de faire attention, tu m'as dit de me méfier des grands, ils nous rejetaient toujours. Tu m'as souris avant de passer tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Là tu m'as dit, tout doucement parce que tu avais du mal de parler:

- Ils poussent vite … Et … sont vraiment …Beau. Tu dois… En …prendre …soin Duo. Laisse… Les pousser… Pour moi, …Pour que… Tu ne…M'oublies…pas.

Encore une fois tu m'as souris. Mais je savais au font de moi que c'était la dernière fois. Toute la nuit, j'ai pleuré ma tristesse. Le matin, j'avais taris mes larmes, ne laissant pas voir au plus petits que j'étais triste. Restant souriant, pour qu'eux aussi ils sourient. Pour ne pas montré que tout allait mal, pour qu'il garde l'espoir. Et depuis se jours, je n'ai plus pleurer.

Je soupir, encore se rêve. Il me hantait souvent. Je me mis à chercher le bout de ma natte, comme à chaque fois, pour me rassurer, pour me rappeler de toi. Mais peu à peu la panique s'empara de moi. Où était-elle. Je me relevais en vitesse, paniquer. Les paroles d'Heero me revinrent t'en mémoire : «Cette fois, je te jure que je vais les couper, j'en ai marre de ses nœuds. » Paniqué au plus haut point, je sentis mes yeux me piquer atrocement. Mains en cet instant, je me foutais complètement de mes larmes. C'est alors que je le vis, endormis, le bout de ma tresse tombant dans le vide. Sans faire de bruit, je me levais, m'assit au pied du lit à hauteur de la tête d'Heero, et prit le bout de mes cheveux en main. Je savais que si Heero me surprenais ainsi, il me poserait des questions, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre en ce moment. J'étais à peine assis que je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Silencieusement, je pleurais, laissant libre cour à toute la tristesse, la peur et la détresse que je ressentais en cet instant. Épuiser par ces souvenirs, cette panique, cette peur et mes larmes, je fini par m'endormir. Serrant contre mon torse, le bout de ma natte.

1 ne confondais pas. Heero court en rigolant (mais se n'est que son corps vu que Duo est dedans, et vis versa…)

2 juste un mots pour Azaléa, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souvient mais chose promise chose due voila l'histoire des chaussettes. C'est vrai qu'il était 2h du matin mais tu vois moi je m'en souviens ­

3 C'est pas que je vous prend pour des idiots ou des têtes en l'air. En fait, j'écris surtout ça pour ne pas mis perdre moi-même vus que quand j'écris il est passé 23 h00 , je bosse tard vous trouvé pas.

4 « S'il te plait, ne coupe pas mes cheveux, je t'en supplie Heero. » Je ne suis pas sur que ça s'écrive comme ça en anglais, je suis vraiment nul dans cette discipline. J'ai donc fait une traduction par Word, je vous dit pas combien j'ai griller de neurones pour ça. Mais j'ai quand même demander à ma maman de vérifier donc c'est sûrement bon

5 « s'il te plait, ne pas… couper… S'il te plait. » Et c'est la même chose que pour le commentaire 4, donc pas frapper si je me suis trompée

Bien que l'anglais c'est pas mon fort fallait l'utiliser ici pour montrer a quel point sa bouleverse Duo.

6 enfin vous voyer ce que je veux dire, son torse, celui du corps qui possède pour l'instant je vais tourner chèvre avec cette fic moi.


	4. Fin des problèmes

Chapitre 4 : Fin des problèmes.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

Je fus réveillé par une sensation étrange au niveau de mon crâne. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que cette impression était due au fait que Duo tenait serrer contre lui, le bout de sa natte. L'observant un peu, je vis qu'il avait de nouveau pleuré. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne devait pas dormir depuis bien longtemps. Je me levais en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tire pas sur mes cheveux,…enfin les siens… Oh on s'en fout de toute manière 1. Je le pris dans mes bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé, je lui fis lâcher sa tresse pour me redresser. Lorsque se fut fait, je sortis de la chambre en silence, le laissant dormir encore un peu. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je fis passé du café afin d'en boire pour me réveiller. Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent peu de temps après moi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils me saluèrent avant de prendre, un café pour Trowa et un thé pour Quatre. Vers onze heures, Duo (dans mon corps) descendit. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise à tous lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine pour s'installer à table sans un mot. Il avait les yeux cerné et, sans aucun doute, avait pleurer avant de descendre. Ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole :

- Qui a-t-il Duo ?

Il ne répondit pas, faisait ainsi encore augmenter l'inquiétude que nous avions. Quatre se leva alors pour s'approcher de lui tandis que Trowa lui préparait un chocolat chaud. Quatre se mis à côté de lui et lui fit tourné la tête. Mais il gardait obstinément les yeux baiser. Evitant le contact visuel avec nous. Quatre repris la parole, parlant doucement :

- Dit nous ce qui ne va pas Duo ? On s'inquiète pour toi ?

Trowa lui déposa un mug rempli de chocolat chaud devant le nez tandis qu'il faisait signe à son petit ami de le laisser. Nous ne l'avions vu qu'une fois silencieux. C'était après une mission sur L-2. Son mutisme avait duré deux jours. Il avait fini par reprendre ses habitudes, riant, souriant, faisant des conneries pour nous faire enrager et bien autres choses encore. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il avait eu. Même G ne nous avait rien dit. Tout ce qu'il nous avait dit c'est que les missions sur L-2 ne devaient plus jamais être effectuée par Duo.

Duo avait commencé à boire tandis que Quatre était retourné à sa place. Lorsqu'il eu fini sa tasse, il monta directement, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. La journée se passa silencieusement. Duo n'était pas venu manger avec nous ce midi, et il était bien parti pour ne pas venir manger maintenant. Trowa nous avait tous appeler il y cinq minutes pour manger, et Duo ne venait toujours pas. Je me levai et parti en direction de la chambre que je partageas avec lui. Je le trouvai couché en boule sur son lit. Je partis m'asseoir près de lui. Mais arrivé à sa hauteur, je vis qu'il dormait. Son visage était encore couvert de larme. Soupirant, je redescendis, le laissant dormir. J'avais à peine poser un pied dans la cuisine que Quatre me demande :

-Comment va-t-il ?

- Aucune idée Quatre, pour l'instant il dort, mais il a encore pleurer.

- Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pus le mettre dans un tel état ?

Le silence s'installa, tandis que nous essayons de trouver une réponse. Mais le soir venu, aucune solution n'était apparue et nous commencions à fatiguer. J'entrais dans la chambre sans bruit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais un soupire attire mon attention, un soupir étrange, une plainte silencieuse. Duo ne dort pas. Je m'arrête quelques instants, il neveux pas se manifester. Très bien, je soupire et part vers la salle d'eau pour mis doucher, et pour enfiler un boxer propre avant de partir me couché. Je ne tarde pas m'endormir.

Duo (dans le corps d'Heero) :

J'étais resté toute la journée dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à faire partir se souvenir de ma mémoire. Mon passé revenait à grand pas. Toutes ses souffrances, cette famine, ses horreurs, ses supplices, ses hommes infâmes avec leur désir. Heero entra dans la chambre à l'instant même ou je soupire, espérant me calmer et refouler mes larmes. Heero s'arrête, je feinte le sommeil. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui pour l'instant. Après c'être douché, il part se couché sans me poser de question. Je l'en remercie silencieusement avant de fermer les yeux .J'avais mal à ma tête depuis maintenant un certain temps et j'étais fatigué. Je finis par m'endormir. Mais mes souvenirs revinrent bien vite me hanté. Je me réveillais en sursaut avec, encore et toujours, cette envie de pleurer. Lentement, je me levais pour me placer près de la tête de mon corps, m'installant par terre avant de prendre ma natte et de la serrer contre moi. Lorsque je sentais sa douceur et son odeur, je pensais à Solo, celui qui m'avait protéger et arraché aux mains de ses hommes la première fois. Je fini par m'endormir après bien des larmes.

Heero (dans le corps de Duo) :

De nouveau, ce fut une étrange impression qu sommet de mon crâne qui me réveilla. Tournant lentement la tête, je vis que Duo était de nouveau au pied de mon lit, serrant sa tresse contre lui. Soupirant, je fis la même chose que la dernière fois, je le pris et le remis au lit sans le réveiller. Je descendis ensuite prendre un bon café. Cette fois, Trowa était déjà levé, le café était donc fait. Les autres arrivèrent vers 9h, c'est-à-dire, une demi heure après mon arrivée dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il me vit, Quatre demanda :

- Alors, tu as du nouveau ?

- Rien, il dormait lorsque je suis entré dans ma chambre hier. Il dormait également lorsque je me suis levé ce matin.

Je le vis soupiré à en fendre l'âme. Vers 11 heures, Duo descendit avec, pour notre plus grand bonheur, un grand sourire. Il entra dans la cuisine en disant :

- Kikou tout le monde. Comment vous allez ?

Quatre lui sauta littéralement au cou. Celui-ci était heureux de revoir son meilleur ami. Il lui dit, presque en pleure :

- On est heureux de te voir Duo. Comment te sens tu ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant avant de lâcher :

- Je meurs de faim.

Quatre se mit à rire tandis que son petit ami, se mis à préparer un petit déjeuner pour Duo. Lorsqu'il fut près, Duo mangea en parlant avec Quatre, comme à son habitude. Mais il restait au fond de ses yeux d'étranges sentiments. La journée se passa bien. Duo étant de « retour » parmi nous, les autres étant soulagés, le déroulement des journées se fit simple. Au moment d'aller dormir, Duo s'installa dans son lit. J'en fis de même. Mais voila, le temps passait, et Duo ne s'endormait toujours pas. Je fini par perdre contre le sommeil et par m'endormir. Le matin, je me réveillais de nouveau avec une étrange sensation au sommet du crâne. Soupirant, je tournais la tête pour le vois assit par terre endormi, tenant encore et toujours le bout de sa natte en main. Je le replaçais dans son lit avant de descendre. Je n'avais rien dis au autre, je voulais réglé se problème seul avec lui. Car, j'en étais certain, le fait de ne plus sentir sa natte le troublait profondément. Cette mascarade dura près d'une semaine. Lorsque je me décidais enfin à agir. Chaque nuit, Duo finissait par venir dormir près de mon lit, tenant toujours sa natte serrée contre lui. Mais cette nuit cette comédie allait cesser. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se lève pour venir prendre sa natte en main. Ce n'est que vers 2 h 20 du matin qu'il jugea bon de se lever. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'asseoir, que je me relevais, allumais la lampe de chevet et lui dit :

- Duo, arrête. Va te coucher dans ton lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais cela ne sert à rien de te casser le dos à dormir ainsi.

Il baissa les yeux. Lentement, je vis coulé le long de sa joue une petite perle d'eau salée. Bien vite rejointe pas ses jumelles. Soupirant, je me levais et le pris dans mes bras. Il se serra contre, prenant sa tresse dans ses mains. Je fini par lui dire :

- Qui a-t-il Duo ?

- J'ai… J'ai peur… que … tu ne la …coupes.

Sa voix était saccadée du fait qu'il pleurait. Je soupirais, c'était donc ça. Cette simple phrase prononcée sous le coup de la colère avait fait bien plus de mal que je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Je le serrais doucement contre moi avant de dire :

- Bon, je te promets que je ne la couperais pas. J'étais en colère quand j'ai dis ça, mais je ne le pensais pas. Tu veux bien aller dormir maintenant Duo ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, calmant d'abord ses sanglots. Il fini par hoché la tête lentement avant de se décoller de moi et d'aller se recoucher. J'en fis de même après avoir éteint la lumière. Mais voila que vers 4 h du matin, je fus réveillé en sursaut par un cri de détresse. Je me levais en vitesse avant de regarder Duo. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit, en pleure, regardant autour de lui. Il se mit à chercher quelques choses dans son dos. Sa natte. Mais ne la trouvant pas, sa panique redoubla. Je m'approchais du lit avant de m'asseoir près de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras. Aussitôt il se crispa. Je me mis alors à lui parler lentement, prenant le bout de sa tresse pour lui caresser les joues avec. Il la prit en main avant de lever les yeux vers moi et de dire :

- Hee…Heero ?

-Oui, je suis là, calme toi.

Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fini par lâcher quelques mots dans son désespoir :

- J'ai…cru que… le passé … était… mon présent. Solo… Eux… J'ai peur Heero.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire avec le présent et le passé, ni qui était Solo et le Eux qui semblait le terrifier. Mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il venait de m'avouer qu'il avait peur. Lui qui, comme moi, gardait ses sentiments, ses douleurs, ses peurs pour lui. Se cachant derrière son masque de Joker. Je le berçais un long moment avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Je voulu le relever pour aller dans mon lit mais il tenait entre ses mains, mon tee-shirt de nuit et sa natte. De ce faite, il m'était impossible de me relever. Lentement, je le couchais sur le lit, me plaçant à ses côtés.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Je me mis à réfléchir sur ce que Duo m'avait fait découvrir de lui. Mais le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus présent, et je sombrais finalement dans le sommeil.

Pendant cette nuit, une lueur bleutée empli l'une des chambres de la maison des G-boys. Par on ne sais qu'elle miracle, les effets du rayon d'OZ venaient de prendre fin. 2

Le lendemain matin

Heero :

Je me réveillais lentement, Duo était serré contre moi. Mais voila, hier j'étais sur le côté du lit et Duo au milieu. Et maintenant c'était le contraire. Je regardai Duo…… un visage fin… la peau pâle,… des mèches châtain qui lui couvraient le front … et une …natte. J'étais dans mon corps. Je ne sais quel miracle c'était passé mais je savais que j'étais de nouveau moi à cent pour cent. Mais les évènements de cette nuit me revinrent t'en mémoire. Il fallait tirer cette affaire au clair avec Duo. Doucement je me décollais de lui pour me lever. Une fois sortit de la chambre sans bruit, je partis vers la cuisine. Y voyant les autres, je regardais l'heure. 9h30. J'avais dormis plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Les autres me sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de leur rendre leur sourire. L'allais m'asseoir quand Duo entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Encore à moitié endormi, il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que nous avions récupéré nos corps. Trowa posa une tasse devant moi tandis que Quatre en préparais une autre. Un coup d'œil dans le mug que Trowa m'avait donné, je remarquai que ce n'était pas du café. J'allais réagir lorsque je vis Quatre poser une tasse de café à Duo. Souriant intérieurement, je ne dis rien. Il porta la tasse à sa bouche en prit une gorgée avant,… de tout recracher et de dire :

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, c'est quoi ?

Vu sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui pris sa tasse, et l'échangea avec la mienne avant de tire ;

- tient, tu préfère ça je crois.

Il en but une gorgée avant de sa passé la langue sur la lèvre supérieur et de dire :

- Oui, merci Hee……

C'est là que ça fit tilt. Il posa sa tasse un peu brutalement en me regardant. Il passa ensuite sa main dans son dos avant de la ramener devant lui et de la regarder avec insistance. Il se leva et se mis à tourner autour de nous en criant :

- je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi, ……

Il prit Quatre part les mains avant de se mettre à danser avec. Les autres nous regardaient tour à tour. Ce fut Trowa qui brisa le silence :

- Comment ?

- Aucune idée, je me suis réveillé ainsi, dans mon corps. La seule explication que je vois c'est que les effets du rayon s'affaiblissaient pour finir par s'estomper.

La journée se passa sans problème. Après le dîner, je me rendis dans la chambre que je partageais avec Duo pour envoyer un message au doc pour les mettre au courant. J'avais à peine allumé mon pc que Duo entra. À ma vue, il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte avant d'entré et de la fermer. Il se plaça près de moi et me dit :

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait Heero.

- il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as eu.

- Rien, de simple cauchemar.

- je ne pense pas que de simple cauchemar t'aie mis dans un tel état Duo. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- …

- Duo. Tu as dis plusieurs chose après ton cauchemar. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens ?

Il leva vers moi un regard assez effrayer. Apparemment il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il m'avait dit, et cette perspective lui faisait peur. Mais qu'avait-il donc pour réagir ainsi. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je continuais/

- la phrase que tu as prononcée, je ne l'ai pas compris. Tu m'as dis : « J'ai cru que le passé était mon présent. » Tu as ensuite prononcé le nom de Solo. Et tu as parlé d' « Eux ». Qui est donc Solo pour être le nom qui protège le système de Deathscythe ? Et qui est donc se « Eux » qui semble de faire si peur ?

Duo avait pâli tout au long de mes questions. Il s'était mis à tremblé aussi. Mais que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il avait baissé les yeux et ne parlait pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Je me levais et le prit dans mes bras. Aussitôt, il enfuit son visage dans mon cou pour commencer à pleurer. Je le guida vers mon lit afin qu'il s'asseye. Après cinq minutes, il commença à se calmer, il commença alors d'une voix tremblante :

- Solo c'est comme mon frère. C'est lui qui ma recueilli lorsque j'étais petit. Sans lui, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Il avait rassemblé les orphelins de L-2 pour s'en occuper comme il s'avait. Il n'avait pourtant que deux ans en plus que moi. Il nous protégeait, s'arrangeait pour que l'on aie de quoi manger, nous apprenait deux trois truc pour gagné un peu d'argent près des passants. C'est lui qui nous aidait, il faisait tout pour nous. Un jours, il m'a sauvé des mains de… De pervers. Mais un jour, une épidémie a frappé L-2. Et comme on était plus faible, et qu'on n'avait rien pour nous soigner, certains d'entre nous moururent. Solo faisait partie d'eux. Mais avant de mourir, il m'a… Il m'a dit : « Laisse les pousse pour moi, pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. » Et je l'ai fait, en son souvenir, en sa mémoire. Mais après la mort de Solo, c'est moi qui ai du m'occuper des plus jeune. Et un jours que j'étais partis volé de la nourriture pour eux, les… Pervers de … La première fois, … ils m'ont… Prit… Et…

Ses pleurent avaient redoublé maintenant. Je comprenais mieux. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi avant de lui dire :

- Chut. Ça va maintenant Duo. Tu n'es plus seul et jamais l'on ne laissera quelqu'un te faire encore du mal. On est ensemble. Tout les cinq.

Il resserra son étreinte avant de murmurer :

- Merci Heero.

Doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur ses cheveux. L'on resta un certain moment ainsi, sans bouger. Je fini par dire :

- Tu devrais te coucher. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il secoua la tête de droit à gauche en resserrant sa prise sur mon tee-shirt. Je l'entourais de mes bras. Mais avec se geste, je sens sa natte qui reposait paresseusement dans son dos. J'en pris le bout et lui caressa la joue avec. Il soupira avant de dire :

- la phrase, avec le passé et le présent… Je croyais que tout était faux. Tout ce que j'avais vécu. Vous, les Gundams, la…la liberté. Je croyais que j'étais encore un enfant au cheveux cours, faible et pauvre.

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur toi.

Il releva lentement son visage pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Doucement, je rapprochais nos visages. Ce fut Duo qui brisa le dernier espace, scellant nos lèvres pour une promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

1 le pauvre Heero, il va devenir fou . Encore une fois je travaille tard, l'es passé minuit . C'est normal que je fait tourné mes pitits amours en bourrique, je suis euphorique lorsque je manque de sommeil, et c'est la que j'ai mes idées les plus folles

2 j'ai bien penser finir la fic ici mais je sais que je me serais fait tuer par certaines personnes de mon entourage (n'est ce pas Aza ). Et comme je tiens un tant soit peu à la vie, je vais finir en vous expliquant les réactions de Duo quand même. Je vais éclairer votre lanterne par ma lumière divine.

Duo : oh non…

Sheina : Quoi…

Duo : t'ai repartie. Redescend sur terre ma grande.

Sheina : mais même les Dieux on besoin de ma lumière divine, je peux pas redescendre tout de suite.

Duo : Fini la fic d'abord puis que tu ne veux pas te faire tuer !

Sheina : Ah oui…… la fic

Duo : elle est pas possible quand elle s'y met TT

Sheina : Duo… ?

Duo : Quoi encore ?

Sheina : Peu la finir demain, j'suis fatiguée --

Duo : ça quand on va dormir tout les jours après minuits.

Sheina : vi mais aujourd'hui l'es pas encore minuit.

Duo : ouais, l'es seulement 23h 50.

Sheina :…. (Mode chibi avec une bouille d'ange piquée a Quatre)

Duo : Me regarde pas comme ça… C'est bon va dormir.

Sheina : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Dodo….

Duo : au lit on a dit. Vous êtes sur qu'elle va avoir 18 ans elle TT on dirais qu'elle en a même pas 8 TT

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le lundi 4 septembre 2006


	5. bonus

Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : 1x2x1 et 3x4x3.

Genre : Romance/drama. = bonus

Note : Petite fic étant complètement dégantée. Si vous vous y perdez c'est normal, moi aussi je m'y embrouille ^^. Ce chapitre ci est un bonus car certaines personnes m'on demandé une suite. Elle fut longue à venir mais la voila tout de même ^_- (je vous préviens, il ne sera pas long, je vous signal quand même que pour moi je considérais la fic finie)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Résumer : Lors d'une mission. Duo sauve Heero. Mais se simple geste va bouleverser leur vie. Que c'est-il donc passé ? Crise de Duo, sous la menace d'Heero.

Etrange situation.

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle vie:

Quatre :

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant près d'un mois. Nous avons décidés de resté ensemble encore un moment, juste au cas où. Nous étions tous les cinq gentiment installé sur la plage d'une des nombreuses maisons de ma famille. J'étais assis entre les jambes de Trowa, entouré par les bras de mon amant, tandis que Wufei reposait paresseusement sur une serviette de bain, lisant tranquillement le dernier roman policier du moment. Heero, quand à lui, tentait en vain de maîtriser un Duo survolé. Toute deux étaient à moitié dans l'eau de la méditerranée, riant au éclat. Et oui, Heero aussi riait. Depuis qu'il avait échangé son corps avec Duo lors d'une de nos missions, il avait changé. Il s'était ouvert au monde à l'aide d'un américain survolté. Duo aussi avait changé. Plus calme, plus… mature. Il s'était assagi au contacte d' Heero. Ils avaient trouvé l'un en l'autre la moitié qu'ils leurs manquaient. L'un le ying, l'autre le yang. L'un la sagesse, l'autre la joie de vivre. Bien des choses avaient changé de puis le jour où ils s'étaient, pour la première fois, embrassé. Duo s'était ouvert à nous après cet incident. Nous avions appris bien de chose sur son sombre passé. Il avait tenu à nous mettre au courant. Nous ne lui avions rien demandé. Et après son récit, je lui avait demandé pourquoi il nous racontait ça maintenant alors qu'il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Comme à son habitude il nous avait sourit. Mais son sourire était différent. Plus lumineux, plus vrai. C'était un sourire bien plus réel, un vrai sourire et non celui du joker du groupe. Il nous avait ensuite dit :

- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir Quatre, mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Vous êtes la famille que je n'ai pas eux et c'est la seule chose que je peux vous offrir. Une preuve de ma confiance.

Quoi qu'il arrive je me souviendrais toujours de la réaction d'Heero en cet instant. Sous nos regards surpris, il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de connaître ton passé pour savoir que tu nous fais confiance Duo. Tu es notre frère et tu sais que jamais l'on ne t'abandonnera.

C'est alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Nous avions apprit en cet instant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis se jour, ils étaient resté ensemble aussi souvent que possible. Nous avions assez souvent bravé la mort pour savoir qu'elle pouvait venir nous cherché à n'importe quel moment de notre vie. Un regard à Trowa et il se leva, il était temps de rentré, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se couché. Nous voyant nous levé, Wufei en fit de même. Je fis un signe à nos deux amis avant de me diriger avec Trowa et Wufei vers la maison.

Duo :

Je jouais avec Heero lorsque Quatre nous fit signe. Je lui réponds d'un signe de la main mais de ce fait, je ne vois pas Heero se jeter sur moi. Je tombe en arrière. Je fini étalé sur le dos, Heero au dessus de moi, écroulé de rire. C'est alors qu'une vague nous submerge. Lorsqu'elle se retire, Heero tousse et jure contre la mer. Il se relève et m'aide à en faire autant. Lentement, l'on prit la direction de la maison. Je lui pris la main, il me sourit. C'est fou ce qu'il était beau. Arrivé dans la maison, je l'entrainais vers la salle de bain. Une fois sur place, je me débarrassais de mon maillot avant de me glisser sous la douche. Heero m'y rejoint bien vite. Une fois débarrassé du sel de l'eau de mer, Heero attrapa une des deux bouteilles de Shampooing qui se trouvait à ses pieds, il en mit dans sa main avant de me faire tourner de l'autre. Commença alors un long et doux moment de bonheur. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps que nous faisions ça. Au début j'avais vu Heero rougir. J'avais rigolé et lui avait dit : « tu sais, j'ai du m'occuper de ton corps assez longtemps que pour le connaître par cœur. » Sur ce, il m'avait sourit et m'avait dit, en glissant une main entre mes jambes : « c'est vrai que moi aussi je me suis occupé du tien. » Après cela, c'était moi qui avait rougit. Je revins à la réalité lorsqu'Heero me dit :

J'ai fini Duo.

En effet, il venait de me rincer les cheveux. A mon tour, je pris l'autre bouteille pour laver les siens. C'était devenu une habitude. Et à dire vrai, j'adorais. Une fois tous les deux propres, l'on sortit avant de se sécher. Une fois cela fait, l'on rejoignit les autres pour le souper. Une fois celui-ci avalé, la soirée se passa dans le calme. Trowa avait mit un film et nous le regardions tous en silence. Une fois celui-ci fini, Heero m'entraîna jusqu'à notre chambre. Je me déshabillais bien vite avant de me coucher en boxer. Heero vint m'y rejoindre. Mais alors que je m'installais pour dormir, je sentis une douce caresse le long de ma cuisse. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Heero me sourire. Emprisonnant mes lèvres, il m'en demanda bien vite l'entrée. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait comme tel. Et à vrai dire, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Que du contraire. Alors qu'il remontait lentement sa main, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Après maintes caresses, je sentis qu'il glissait alors une de ses mains dans mon boxer pour le faire glisser. En faisant de même avec le sien, je lui montrais ainsi que j'étais prêt pour aller plus loin. Cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui en parler. Après un enchainement de douceur et de caresse, Heero et moi, nous finirent par enfin nous unir. Ne formant alors plus qu'un. C'était étrange. Alors qu'au début nous étions deux entités distinctes, il avait fallu que je devienne lui et qu'il devienne moi pour que l'on se rente compte que en faite, nous ne formions ensemble qu'une seul âme sœur.

Cette nuit là, un doux rayon de lune empli la chambre, englobant les deux corps enlacé d'une douce lueur bleutée.


End file.
